


Cum and go

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Smut, Sub Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love clear, radiant face skin and natural facial masks? Or, umm, an orgasm or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum and go

Loki asked for that to happen. He had been warned. However, misbehaving and testing his limits simply amused him.

One of Tony's rules was that Loki needed a permission to have an orgasm or he would be severely punished. That sounded intriguing and rather encouraging. What kind of punishment Tony had in mind? A nice, intense session of spanking? A delightfully rough facefucking? Sensory deprivation, bondage, humiliation? Loki almost salivated, he was sure that Tony wanted him to be bad. So, so bad.

The next time Loki was on all fours, fucked so hard he was choking on his moans, he didn't hold anything back and let pleasure overwhelm him. Tony could not miss that, Loki's body tensed up, his muscles clenched and unclenched rhythmically, not to mention those wild screams Loki could never muffle. The only sign of Tony's anger was his hand gripping Loki's throat and squeezing but that only prolonged Loki's release. No words were necessary, they both knew what would follow.

In the morning, Loki found himself lying on his back on the bed, eyes and mouth tightly closed, listening to little gasps and low groans coming from Tony, who stood by the side of the bed and jerked off rapidly. It didn't last long, Loki flinched when the first spurts of Tony's cum landed on his cheek. Soon Loki's entire face was covered in a thick, white fluid. Tony smeared it with the head of his cock and once again reminded Loki that he was not allowed to neither lick it or wash it off. That was Loki's punishment, a natural face mask.

Tony left and Loki stayed in bed, waiting for the cum to dry off. He secretly hoped that Thor would pay him a visit that day. That would be entertaining, Thor preferred to think that his little brother was a pure virgin and became deeply embarrassed every time Loki suggested he was actually a dirty whore.

There wasn't much to do, dried, flaky cum would start to fall off Loki's face whenever he frowned, opened his mouth or lowered his head. To his disappointment, Thor did not show up, neither did any other Avenger, he missed a perfect opportunity to prove that he had no shame but a great sense of humour. All his clever jokes about beneficial facial masks wasted.

Tony was pleased with the effects of the punishment. When he finally let Loki wash his face, they discovered that Loki's skin became delightfully soft and glowing.

'Say thank you,' Tony muttered while kissing Loki's rosy cheek.

'Thank you, darling,' Loki replied quickly, somewhat dissatisfied with the lack of spanking. As a vain creature, he appreciated that positive change in his appearance, yet the absence of blossoming bruises was quite hurtful.


End file.
